SWED
SWED is a professional wrestling CAW tag team composed of brothers Roacher & Francaios. SWED are currently on the Raw Brand where they are former 6 Man & Tag Team Champions. SWED has often associated with their older brother DoggyDog, collectively known as SWED CLUB. So far, SWED has won 31 Tag Team Championships overall (including two 6 Man Tag/Trios Titles alongside DoggyDog in XWP & DWF respectively). XWP Careers (2016-present) Season 1: Debut; Breakup & Reunion SWED would debut for XWP on episode 2 teaming with Lula to defeat Brett Storm, Demon Soyke and PJ Skillz. They would lose to the Straight Edge Saviors for a chance at the Tag Titles. As part of the brand split, SWED was drafted to Raw and on the first Raw, they would beat the Tag Team Champions Team Bring It. At Outlaw and Unbreakable, SWED would fail to capture the Tag Team Titles which pushed Roacher to his breaking point where he attacked Francaois. At Summerslam. Roacher would defeat Francaios one on one. At Survivor Series, Team Francaios (Francaios, Connor & Jake Navor) defeated Team Roacher (Roacher, Perkins & debuting Anthony Payne). At Royal Rumble, Francaios and Roacher both entered the Rumble but neither would win. Francaios was eliminated by Roacher & Roacher was eliminated by Creep-E. At Danger Zone, the two reunited and would have their first match as a team since Unbreakable at WrestleMania beating Duncan Cunner & Gore. Season 2: Cruiserweight Champion & 6 Man Tag Team Champions At Outlaw S2, Roacher challenged Chris Danger for the Cruiserweight Championship but was unsuccessful. Francaios hit a Pedigree on Danger after the match. At Reckoning, SWED would both be in a Fatal 4 Way match for the Cruiserweight Title but was unsuccessful when Roacher was pinned by Seth Turner. At Summerslam, Francaios would beat Roacher and 4 other men to win the Cruiserweight Title. On an untelevised house show, Francaios would lose the XWP Cruiserweight Championship to Sean Avery. At Bragging Rights, SWED would lose to Tag Champions The Silver Brothers. At Nightmares, SWED and DoggyDog would beat RKO to advance to the 6 Man Tag Team Title match at Survivor Series. SWED would be attacked by X Bullet Club several times throughout the night after their win. At Survivor Series, SWED would win the 6 Man Tag Team Titles along with DoggyDog. At Royal Rumble, they would retain their Titles against Bro Code in their first defense. At Danger Zone S02, they defeated Antho, Creep-E & Scott Razor for the 6 Man Tag Titles. At Unforgiven, they would defeat Gore, Perkins & Johnny Extreme. At WrestleMania 2, they would lose the Titles to Mr. Black, Angel & Blue Star. Season 3: Tag Team Champions On the Raw after WM2, Roacher would lose to Curtis Stunt. After the match, they shook hands. At Broken Bonds, Francaios taunted Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne after the match, announcing SWED's intention of winning the XWP Tag Titles for the first time. At Pick Your Poison, SWED would defeat Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne to win the Tag Titles. They would extend their hand to Cass & Payne but they were rejected. At Money in the Bank, they would retain their Titles against Cass & Payne and would extend their hands again but would be rejected and then attacked. At Summerslam, they would lose the Tag Titles back to Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. At Psychopath, they would compete in a 5 Star Rated Hell in a Cell Match against Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne in a losing effort. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, SWED issued an open challenge which was accepted by NXT Tag Team Champions Quincy Demont & Abigor where they were defeated by Quincy & Abigor. The following night on Raw, they lost to Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai. At Royal Rumble, Francaios of SWED would enter the Rumble at Number 5 but was eliminated by Aaron Young before eliminating anyone. The following night on Raw, they would give Rebellion their first loss in nearly a year which gave them a Tag Title match at Danger Zone S03 which they would lose. At WrestleMania, the two would compete in the Vader Memorial Rumble where they both would be unsuccessful. Season 4: Anarchy Champion Since the Title's inception, Francaios has won the Anarchy Championship a total of 4 Times. Roacher has yet to appear in XWP in Season 4 but is scheduled to return to XWP in Season 4. XWP Championships & Accomplishments